Update:Deadman Autumn Finals and Winter Season
The Deadman Autumn Finals which begins on Saturday 8th September and concludes on Saturday 15th September. The Winter Season begins on Saturday 15th September as the Autumn Finals end, so in this newspost we'll tell you about what changes to expect for the the Autumn Finals and the Winter Season. We unveil the addition of the Ancient Warriors' equipment (that's PvP weapons and armours to you). Buy tickets to the Deadman Autumn Finals! The Autumn Finals sees the top players from the Autumn Season invited to compete for $32,000 in prize money. Players will receive their invitations next week directly to their RuneScape message centre. The information in the changelog below is just to explain the differences made exclusively for the Autumn Finals. For a full comprehensive overview of the Finals pleasse visit the dedicated Finals page. Autumn Finals Changelog and Key Information *The Autumn Finals begin at 3pm on Saturday 8th September and will conclude with the Permadeath stage which begins at 8pm '''on '''Saturday 15th September. *Attend the Permadeath stage of the Autumn Finals in person on Saturday 15th September live at ESL Studio in Leicester. Buy tickets now! *NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, the higher the combat level the greater the chance of reaching the global Wilderness loot table. *The items on the global Wilderness loot table are as follows: Morrigan's coif, Morrigan's leather body, Morrigan's leather chaps, Morrigan's throwing axe, Morrigan's javelin, Zulriel's hood, Zuriel's robe top, Zuriel's robe bottom, Zuriel's staff, Statius's full helm, Statius's platebody, Statius's platelegs, Statius's warhammer, Vesta's chainbody, Vesta's plateskirt, Vesta's longsword, and Vesta's spear. See below the changelog for more information. *Verac's flail is no longer a possible reward from the Barrows chest. *The size of the Quarter Final and Semi Final arenas used in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage has been increased to match that of the Final arena. *The requirement for completion of Hand in the Sand to access The Magic Guild Store has been removed. *Starter kits will now be cleaned up (alongside other food items) when in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage. *The requirement for having started Dragon Slayer to equip or use anything-Antifire has been removed. *We've made the following drops more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Dragon defender, Draconic visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. *In the point above we mentioned that the Dragon defender's droprate has improved. We've also improved the droprate of all other defenders. The drop rate of each defender is now 1/25. *The Dorgeshuun crossbow and Bone bolts will be added to Archery stores. *The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. *The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food, meaning that there'll be a lower chance of receiving other supplies. *Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds with Protect from Magic active. The stats of the individual pieces of equipment will be communicated at a later date. For details of the special attacks see below. Morrigan's throwing axe. Hamstring. 50% Special Attack consumption. Versus NPCs: a successful hit will deal anywhere between 20% and 120% of standard max hit. Versus players: a successful hit will deal anywhere between 20% and 120% of standard max hit and will increase your opponents run energy drainrate by 6x for a period of 1 minute. Morrigan's javelin. Phantom strike. 50% Special Attack consumption. Versus NPCs: no effect. Versus players: deals regular damage but also every 3 cycles, your opponent will take 5HP of damage, until it totals the same damage dealt by the initial blow. The final damage from this therefore will be anywhere from 1-5HP. Zuriel's staff. Note, that since Miasmic spells do not exist in Old School RuneScape, we've opted to implement a different passive effect. When casting Ancient spells with the staff, the effects of those spells are increased. Freezes last 25% longer. Blood spells heal 50% more. Smoke spells poison damage starts 4x higher. Shadow spells increase attack drain by 2x. Statius's warhammer. Smash. 35% Special Attack consumption. A successful hit will deal anywhere between 25% and 125% of your standard max hit. Any successful hit will lower your opponent's defence by 30%. Vesta's longsword. Feint. 25% Special Attack consumption. The accuracy of the hit is rolled against 25% of opponent's defence. A successful hit deals anywhere between 20% and 120% of your standard max hit. Vesta's spear. Spear Wall. 50% Special Attack consumption. Once used, the player is immune from melee attacks for 8 cycles. The spear will damage all targets in the 8 tiles surrounding the player, but only for half damage each. Outside of multicombat zones, it will only damage one target, but still for half damage. This however is capped at 16 targets. The information in the changelog below is just to explain the differences made exclusively for the Winter Season. For a full comprehensive overview of the Finals please visit the dedicated Season page. Winter Season Changelog and Key Information *The Winter Season begins at approximately 10pm on Saturday 15th September and will end on Thursday 11th October. *NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, the higher the combat level the greater the chance of reaching the global Wilderness loot table. *The items on the global Wilderness loot table are as follows: Morrigan's coif, Morrigan's leather body, Morrigan's leather chaps, Morrigan's throwing axe, Morrigan's javelin, Zulriel's hood, Zuriel's robe top, Zuriel's robe bottom, Zuriel's staff, Statius's full helm, Statius's platebody, Statius's platelegs, Statius's warhammer, Vesta's chainbody, Vesta's plateskirt, Vesta's longsword, and Vesta's spear. See below the changelog for more information. *We've made the following drops more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Dragon defender, Draconic visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. *The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food, meaning that there'll be a lower chance of receiving other supplies. *The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. *The Dorgeshuun crossbow and Bone bolts will be added to Archery stores. *Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds with Protect from Magic active. The stats of the individual pieces of equipment will be communicated at a later date. For details of the special attacks see below. Morrigan's throwing axe. Hamstring. 50% Special Attack consumption. Versus NPCs: a successful hit will deal anywhere between 20% and 120% of standard max hit. Versus players: a successful hit will deal anywhere between 20% and 120% of standard max hit and will increase your opponents run energy drainrate by 6x for a period of 1 minute. Morrigan's javelin. Phantom strike. 50% Special Attack consumption. Versus NPCs: no effect. Versus players: deals regular damage but also every 3 cycles, your opponent will take 5HP of damage, until it totals the same damage dealt by the initial blow. The final damage from this therefore will be anywhere from 1-5HP. Zuriel's staff. Note, that since Miasmic spells do not exist in Old School RuneScape, we've opted to implement a different passive effect. When casting Ancient spells with the staff, the effects of those spells are increased. Freezes last 25% longer. Blood spells heal 50% more. Smoke spells poison damage starts 4x higher. Shadow spells increase attack drain by 2x. Statius's warhammer. Smash. 35% Special Attack consumption. A successful hit will deal anywhere between 25% and 125% of your standard max hit. Any successful hit will lower your opponent's defence by 30%. Vesta's longsword. Feint. 25% Special Attack consumption. The accuracy of the hit is rolled against 25% of opponent's defence. A successful hit deals anywhere between 20% and 120% of your standard max hit. Vesta's spear. Spear Wall. 50% Special Attack consumption. Once used, the player is immune from melee attacks for 8 cycles. The spear will damage all targets in the 8 tiles surrounding the player, but only for half damage each. Outside of multicombat zones, it will only damage one target, but still for half damage. This however is capped at 16 targets. The Deadman Autumn Finals and the Deadman Winter Season brings with it hours of content to watch and enjoy. Get to the Twitch directory and you'll find lots of dedicated Old School streamers broadcasting the slaughter of their enemies. Watch the action of the Autumn Finals Permadeath stage from the official OldSchoolRS Twitch channel with a reminder of the Twitch event. Watch Old School streamers on the Old School RuneScape Twitch directory. The best way to play the Deadman Winter Season is with Twitch Prime! With Twitch Prime you'll be able to get one free month of membership! This is only available until Wednesday 19th September. Getting the membership and playing the Deadman Winter Season can be done in just four easy steps: *'Step 1: Claim the Twitch Prime Umbral Pack' *'Step 2: Link your Twitch and RuneScape accounts' *'Step 3:' Well, you now have the free month of membership! *'Step 4:' Log in to a Deadman Seasonal world (active from Saturday 15th September onwards) If you're still wondering what Deadman is and you want to get involved, Torvesta has created a guide to get you started this Season! Watch it below. '' Subscribe to us on YouTube! '' Good luck to all of you in your quest for Deadman domination! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team